


Every Time You Close Your Eyes

by midoriverte



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, shameless shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:12:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midoriverte/pseuds/midoriverte
Summary: Hide and Kaneki share a rare moment of peace.





	Every Time You Close Your Eyes

Hide had been lying like this for close to twenty minutes. Stiff, trying to avoid any unnecessary movements, even trying to avoid breathing too deeply. His muscles ached, but he was afraid to even twitch.

 

Kaneki was lying on his chest. Judging from his silence, it seemed like he may have even fallen asleep a few minutes ago. It was such a rare occurrence, that Hide was afraid of moving too suddenly and scaring him off.

 

It occurred to Hide that he was thinking of his boyfriend like he was a baby bird he had lured into sitting on his hand by being still long enough, but he didn’t think that mental image was too far from the truth.

 

His arm was falling asleep, and he tried to move subtly to get it in a better position.

 

“Do you want me to get off?” Kaneki asked. Damn his perception. How did he even notice that?

 

“No!” Hide said quickly. He realised he sounded a little too desperate when he said that, so he quickly added, “I mean, you can if you want to, but, uh, I’d like you to stay.”

 

“Hmm,” Kaneki mumbled. Hide was immeasurably relieved when Kaneki lowered his head back onto Hide’s chest and snuggled down.

 

“Are you all right?” Kaneki asked. “You seem a little bit tense.”

 

Hide obviously couldn’t see his face, but he swore he could  _ hear _ a smirk in Kaneki’s voice.

 

“I’m fine,” Hide said. “I’m just a little surprised at how, uh,  _ snuggly _ you’re being.”

 

“I can snuggle,” Kaneki mumbled, the pout in his voice clear.

 

Hide smiled, a little sadly.

 

“I know you can, babe.”

 

Kaneki hummed a little again, and Hide couldn’t quite read what it meant this time.

 

He chose not to push the issue, even though he had so much more to say on the matter. Kaneki had heard it all before, and had made it quite clear that he didn’t want to hear it again unless he explicitly brought it up.

 

It was just that Kaneki was not always the most physically affectionate boyfriend around. It used to bother Hide, in the beginning, until he had realized that if Kaneki flinched away from a sudden touch, or stiffened when Hide hugged him, it had nothing to do with how he felt about Hide. 

 

He had realized, when Kaneki nervously tried to initiate a hug, or pull Hide closer to him on the couch, that Kaneki still wanted the affection, however awkwardly he was initiating it. He just didn’t quite know how to give it, or how to react when he received it.

 

Hide appreciated the awkward hugs all the same, perhaps even more since he knew how hard it was for Kaneki to give them. 

 

Besides, he had told Kaneki firmly, he didn’t have to push himself if contact made him uncomfortable. Hide was more than affectionate enough for the both of them.

 

Or rather, Kaneki showed his affection in different ways. Like how he got up early every morning to make sure Hide had fresh coffee waiting for him (though Kaneki insisted that it was because every time he watched Hide make instant coffee in the microwave it caused him physical pain).

 

Hide treasured moments like this. When Kaneki let his guard down and showed that he really did trust him. He showed him that, despite all the people who had hurt him and betrayed the trust he placed in them, that Hide was worthy of him trying to trust someone again.

 

Hide wanted to spend every day of the rest of his life proving to Kaneki that he had earned that trust.

 

Kaneki shifted a little and sighed contentedly and Hide felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest.

 

“I can hear your heartbeat speed up, you know,” Kaneki said wryly (and Hide could hear the smirk in his voice again). “We’ve had sex how many times? And you still get flustered from cuddling on a couch?”

 

“I can’t help it,” Hide said weakly. “I have the cutest boyfriend in the world.”

 

“That’s not true,” Kaneki turned his head to look Hide in the eye. “I have the cutest boyfriend in the world.”

 

It was probably a combination of Kaneki’s hair being a mess from lying down, his adorably askew glasses, and the dead serious tone of voice in which he said such a shamelessly sappy line, but Hide couldn’t stop himself from bursting out laughing.

 

Kaneki frowned slightly. “I mean it, you know.”

 

Hide grinned at him.

 

“I know you do, babe, that’s what makes it so cute.”

 

“You’re teasing me,” Kaneki said, but without any venom, as he laid his head back on Hide’s chest.

 

Hide tentatively raised his arms and put them around Kaneki. Kaneki didn’t stiffen in response, and nodded almost imperceptibly.

 

Hide smiled and pulled Kaneki in closer, daring to place a small kiss on the top of his head as he did so.

 

“Don’t push your luck,” Kaneki grumbled.

 

“Sorry,” Hide laughed. Then added, “I love you, you know?”

 

“I know,” Kaneki said. Then, so quietly that Hide could barely hear it, so quietly it seemed like a secret that Kaneki could hardly believe himself, he said, “I love you too.”

 


End file.
